A commonly accepted practice is to manually affix adhesive bearing labels or transparent envelopes (hereinafter referred to as `labels`) of a type having a removable adhesive covering backing to sheet material for purposes of identification. This procedure, including manual removal of the backing is time consuming and frequently results in misplaced or wrinkled labels. The present invention has been evolved to avoid the objectionable characteristics of hand application. More specifically, the herein disclosed method and means involves apparatus to assist placement of the label on the sheet material and to then automatically cause the backing to be peeled from the adhesive label and cause the label to be adhesively secured to the sheet material.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide novel apparatus for affixing adhesive bearing labels to a surface.
Another object is to provide a novel method for affixing adhesive bearing labels to a surface.
Another object is to provide a novel means to peel off a backing from an adhesively coated label and simultaneously affix said label to a flat surface.
Another object is to provide novel apparatus of the character referred to which includes reciprocable means operable to peel the backing off of an adhesive label and affix said label to a sheet of material.
Another object is to provide a novel method of removing a backing from an adhesively coated element and affixing said element to a sheet of material.
Another object is to provide novel method and means for affixing adhesive coated labels to a surface which is simple, very efficient and low in cost.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.